Aizawa Kennya
Aizawa Kennya (藍澤健八 Aizawa Ken'ya) is the main character of Gheist usser, he have the power of Gheist and Stahl inherited from his ancestors Rhodan and Yora, He's also the summoner of the mirror-portal and catalyst of powers in his battle team. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Appearance He is a tall young man, with dark brown hair with degraded to turquoise tips and turquoise eyes, but he usually wears dyed blond hair to cover the turquoise. He has bright aqua green eyes, like all gheist users. for his daily life, he wears jeans and a loose green t-shirt or the tadaomi academy uniform with brown boots. _______________________________________ Personality He usually acts aggressively with people he does not know, usually has a serious expression or annoyance on his face, which usually makes him classified as a troubled boy, but he is really a very kind and pleasant boy who is always willing to help to others if they ask for it. He usually has an inferiority complex and very little confidence in himself and with his appearance despite being an attractive boy he does not consider it that way and every time he is mentioned he thinks it is a joke in bad taste. It is usually very helpful despite the bad temper it carries. He has many complexes with what others think of him, so it is very difficult for him to make friends and when Ririna approaches him, he has a hard time understanding why she wants to be with him. The majority of his behavior and distrust is due to the treatment and resentment that Ryuuji has with him constantly blaming him for his mother(Ryuuji's wife, Kyouka) and for problems that he contracted in high school after hitting until he broke his jaw to the boy who abused Aya and the unfounded gossip that the boy's friends infused at school, along with the teasing and nicknames he received as a child due to the particular color of his eyes and hair. at some point these complexes led him to try to pretend to be someone else, dye his hair and wear contact lenses to fit in, which had worked until the Aya incident occurred and is isolated again crossed out as a juvenile delinquent or bad boy who is where he contracts his violent attitude as a shield of teasing and comments from others. _______________________________________ Background story Kennya Borns in Kyūshū (Japan), he is the firstborn son and only son between Kyouka and Ryuuji, because as with all women in the Aizawa family, they die when they give birth and men are marked and can only have one child. Because Kennya is an "illegitimate" son (months before Kyouka's death, she marries Ryuuji, but he was conceived out of wedlock and is considered dishonorable) who was born when his parents were only 16 years old, He has suffered severe discrimination by adults when he was little, in addition to the absolute rejection that Ryuuji keeps blaming him for the death of his beloved. Kazuhiko although he has always taken care of him remains apart from Kennya, so he mostly does not feel great attachment for his family, although he does not hold grudges, but throughout his childhood they were not very present with him, especially his father who He gave the alcoholism and his presence was nil or for mistreatment of his son. And when it comes to school since daycare, she suffered a strong discrimination due to the particular color of her eyes and hair, they used to use it as a flank of bricks and attacks, so she developed many complexes and does not have great social skills, the little friends she has they have approached him and he has taken a long time to consider them as such. During high school he decided to fit, because one of his biggest goals in life is to fit and be like the others, so he decided to try dyeing his brown hair (due to the turquoise color of the tips of his hair) and using contact lenses dark to hide his eye color, but it was a very difficult experience for him because the girls used to go after him because of his attractive appearance, he temporarily became one of the most handsome boys in his school, until the incident happened of Aya and that when defending it, he fractured the jaw of a boy with blows and the fall of one of the contact lenses during the fight, he was again marginalized and with the nickname of “juvenile delinquent”, so he decides to follow that canon as a person and dye her hair blonde even though she takes refuge in video games and manga, compensating for her lack of social ability with stories and others to distract herself. Kennya has a crush in Kaede because she was one of the few people who was not her friend who kept speaking to her and treating him well, and he considered her very attractive as well. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters __NEWSECTIONLINK__